Bols (A Different Path)
Bols was the oldest member of the Jaegers and a former member of the Incineration Squad. He wields the Teigu Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante. He assists his friends in defending Tatsumi and their headquarters when Night Raid arrives to discover what has become of Chelsea and Tatsumi and stays behind in the capital with Run and Chelsea when the rest of the Jaegers go to the city of Kyoroch to defend Bolic, an Empire spy that's undercover within a religious organization called the Path of Peace. When Esdeath and Tatsumi tell him alongside the rest of their Jaegers to kill the Prime Minister, he grows silent and answers only when the latter asks of them to say if the Empire really is as good as its made out to be, in which he replies he's gravely ashamed of his actions as a member of the Incineration Squad. As a result he joins them in heir endeavor and assists in the incursion on the Imperial Palace until he is forced to flee with the rest of the Jaegers to avoid being caught when Tatsumi gets captured by Budo. He joins Wave and the others in helping Esdeath and Tatsumi and later flees with them while Budo was distracted, but when the Great General catches up with them and very nearly kills them all with his Trump Card, he steps forward as the only able-bodied member who wasn't weakened or injured to buy them time to escape from the capital. They fight for a few moments before Budo damages his Teigu to the point it can't operate any more, forcing he Jaeger to take the fuel tank for Rubicante and detonate it, killing himself in the resulting explosion and devastating the area around them. In his last moments he wished for his wife and daughter to be safe. Appearance Bols was always seen wearing a mask, a memento from his time as a part of the Incineration Squad, and had a large gasoline tank mounted on his back with a shoulder strap that supplied his flamethrower. He wore long gloves, which protected him from attacks and assisted in using his flamethrower, baggy white pants and nor shirt whatsoever, revealing three large scars across his upper chest. When his mask is taken off his hair turned out to be short, spiky and blonde and he had blue eyes. Personality Despite his scary appearance, Bols is in truth a very kind and caring person, a gentle giant so to speak. He's also quite shy and timid, as he made a long pause before first introducing himself to Wave or when he kept his mask on despite his wife claiming that his face wouldn't cause trouble for the others. Deep down, however, Bols is wracked with guilt over the atrocities he's committed by incinerating entire villages to the ground and killing innocent people, believing that one day karma will catch up to him and he'll have to pay for everything that he's done. Due to these experiences he's very reluctant to kill large groups of people he believes to be innocent, and he's also been led to believe that many people despised him. He also loves his family very much, wanting no harm to ever come to them. Equipment / Skills Bols wielded a flamethrower Teigu named Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante, which can let loose flames that cannot be extuinguished even if the target submerges themselves in water. With this weapon he was seen setting large groups of enemies on fire and could also fire small fireballs that could be aimed at specific targets. He also possessed impressive strength as one could expect from someone of his physique, and was a great cook as well.